The Black Cat!
by Zera a Forbidden Angel
Summary: What if there was another cat in the Zodiac only it is the black cat. Nami Sohma is tired of Akito's rules and disobeys everything "he" says. Will Tohru straighten her up, or will Nami's dangerous nature be too much? DISCLAIMER: I only own Nami Sohma.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black Cat

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru where all waiting for a special guest to arrive with Shigure, who was going to live with them. Tohru knew this had to be another Sohma family member, because of the rumors she's heard from Yuki. Yuki and Kyo were sparring again outside the house while they waited. Tohru started lunch and prepared the table. She heard the door open, "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, he's home." She told the boys. They came inside and sat at the table. Shigure walked in with one suitcase, "Why, my little Tohru you already prepared lunch, thank you."

"Um, Shigure-kun who's the guest, I'm a little excited to meet them?"

"Oh, yes her, she's currently with Akito and I will be picking her up shortly, so I packed her stuff and brought it here, to save time." He said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other. They looked really worried. Tohru looked at him and said, "Can I come with you to pick her up?"

"Of course you can as long as you stay with me, okay?"

"Okay," Tohru gave him a genuine smile, "now let's eat."

Later Tohru and Shigure both were walking over to the Sohma house. As soon as they reached the house they saw a girl stumbling out of Akito's part of the house. Shigure told Tohru to stay there in front of the gate. Shigure ran in and stopped her from going any further. Shigure looked her in the eyes and said, "You provoked him again, didn't you."

He carried her out and as Tohru saw her; she saw cuts, bruises, and what looked to be a black eye but it was small. She gasped as Shigure laid her down on the sidewalk next to her, "What happened to her?" She asked.

"She must have got mugged or something." He sighed.

Tohru put her hands over her mouth. Then looked to see Akito standing there watching them. She looked back at Shigure, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, come on let's get her home."

"Um, okay." Tohru said as she looked back at the girl. Shigure gently picked her up and carried her all the way home.

When they got home the boys had already destroyed the front door again. Shigure sighed and walked in, he saw the house was a mess. He dropped the girl and yelled for the boys. The boys walked in and saw the girl on the floor. Yuki pulled Shigure outside to have a "talk" with him. Kyo picked the girl up and said, "Tohru get some ice for her head and hurry."

"Okay."

Kyo laid her on the couch and Tohru came with the ice. Tohru gave the ice to Kyo and asked, "So, who is she?"

"Her name is, Nami Sohma, and she is the black cat."

"What do you mean, 'Black Cat'?"

"I mean she's the second cat not mentioned in the story but is a bad omen in legends." He sighed, "She turns into a cat like we do, by getting hugged or if weakened. She always goes against Akito whenever she has a chance."

"Why does she do that?"

"Because, she hates being an omen, and a monster," he sighed, "that necklace she has on helps her from transforming into that monster."

Tohru looked at the black necklace, it had a red bell on it, "So she's like you?"

"Yeah, sorta," He walked into the kitchen, "I'm gonna make her some food."

"Oh ok, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Nami opened her eyes she rose up fast and looked around. Tohru jumped and said, "She's awake!"

She gave Nami a happy smile, Nami just stared at her. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all came into the room; she looked down at her legs and saw the bruises. She then looked at Kyo, "Kyo, where am I?"

"You're here at the damn dog and rat's house, don't you remember? Hatori called the other day saying you wanted to be out of the house for a while."

"Oh."

She sounded upset to Kyo, he sat down beside her. He put one hand on her back, "Heh, I remember that time you first came into the dojo. You were so lost it was pathetic."

She laughed, "Yeah, you're right I was, huh, like a pathetic no good monster!"

Her attitude completely changed from the laughter to some sort of rage. She stumbled getting off the couch. She stumbled out the back door, and as she closed the door, Tohru stared at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo followed her and Yuki went into the kitchen to see the food Kyo had left out for Nami. It was rice balls! He smiled and yelled for Tohru. Tohru came in and saw a plate of rice balls sitting on the counter, she smiled as well. The rice balls were shaped as cats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Day

Nami walked into the school along with Tohru and the boys. Then Uo and Hana saw Tohru, "Hey Tohru!" Said Uo. Tohru looked passed Nami and saw the two. She ran passed her and began talking to them, "Tohru, who's that girl with the dark hair?"

"Oh, her name is Nami Sohma, and she's staying with us."

"Another Sohma, I feel like it's a school invasion of them."

Tohru and the girls laughed. Yuki walked over, "Miss Honda we have to hurry to first period."

"Oh, ok, come on guys we can walk there together."

"Sure," said Hana and Uo.

They reached their first period, Mayuko stood there waiting, for the whole class to get in the room. She looked at Nami, "You must be the newest Sohma to join this school. Welcome."

Nami looked away, "Yeah, thanks."

She walked to an empty desk and sat there. Kyo took the seat next to her. Tohru did the same. That put her in the middle of the two. More people began to show, most stared at Nami. She was beginning to get irritated as class moved on. As soon as class was over, Nami went over and sat at the windowsill; she stared outside and never talked to anyone.

"Is that really Kyo and Yuki's cousin?" One girl asked.

"That's what the said; she is as beautiful as a Sohma that's for sure, but what's with the bell on her neck?" A boy wondered.

Nami still sat there listening to them thinking, _that complement doesn't describe a monster like me. How could it? _She got up from the windowsill and looked at everyone, "Can you all just SHUT UP!" She yelled. Then as she turned back to the window she broke the glass! She then jumped out the window. Everyone ran to the window and didn't even see her. They were all shocked Tohru looked around for Kyo and Yuki, but they were already gone. She ran out of the room and then out to the courtyard to help look for Nami.

She ran to the side of the school, she then heard a branch breaking. She ran to the scene and saw Nami, Kyo, and Yuki fighting! Kyo ran to Nami as an attempt to grab her. Nami then dodged but fell into Yuki's arms, she struggled to get away but Yuki held her tight, "Nami you must stop this!"

"Not until you rid me of being a damn omen! I hate being like this, I hate being bad luck!" She cried

Tohru saw a tear run down her face as she struggled. Tohru then yelled, "Stop, let her go!"

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru walked closer to Nami, Nami looked Tohru in the eyes and saw she was serious so she stopped struggling. Yuki then slowly let her go. As Nami was out of his grip she stared at Tohru, "Why would you care about me? A monster, a filthy no good monster."

"You are good. I don't care what the legend says. Or what Akito told you. All that matters is what you are for real."

"How did you know what Akito said to me?"

"It was actually just a guess, I saw you when we picked you up from the house. When Shigure and I did so, I saw Akito, smiling at your poor state."

Nami looked away from her, "Yeah right I all he ever does is look down at me. No smiles, encouragement, nothing."

Tohru put one hand on her shoulder, "My mom always said-."

"I don't care what you mom said, at least you had a mom and dad!"

Tohru let go of her and took one step back. She was shocked and couldn't help but think; _did her parents both abandon her like Momiji or was it even worse? _She needed to know. If it meant helping her and her anger towards everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets are out.

Nami stood there still looking away from Tohru. She growled then ran passed her. Yuki took one step in an attempt to chase. Tohru stood there in his way, "No let her go. Kyo and I will look for her." She smiled with tears running down from her eyes, "I need to convince her, she's not a monster. It's the only way."

He stared at her for a moment then nodded. He ran back inside the school, Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders and then they began to chase after Nami. They ran down several blocks then saw the cemetery. They cautiously walked passed the gates, Kyo looked back and forth. No sign of her. Tohru then began to hear crying; she looked to her left and saw two figures. One looked to be Akito! Though she had a hard time looking at the other, that figure was crouched down, crying, at two graves.

Kyo then looked in that direction and saw Akito as well. He made out the other figure it was Nami! She was crying, "Stay here, Tohru." Kyo whispered. She nodded and Kyo went walking, cautiously, towards the two. Akito saw him. Akito then felt a drop of ran on his head. Kyo also felt it and so he looked up it began to pour down. Tohru stood there watching him and Akito as they stared at each other. Kyo gave him a sneer, Akito just smiled and looked at Nami, "Well look at what you've done now, you made it rain you, no good monster!" Akito then kicked her. She gasped for air and fell to the ground. "No wonder your parents killed themselves two days after you were born."

"They didn't do that! You're full of lies, Akito!" Nami struggled to get up. "You know they just died in their sleep!"

"How about you just do us a favor and stay down!" Akito then put one foot on Nami's back and pushed her back down. She gasped again, "You're not a monster yet. Just wait until I take that bell off your neck."

Kyo then ran towards Akito and tried to hit him, Akito stopped it, "Stop, look at what you're doing!" Yelled Kyo.

"You know damn well she deserves this! She is the one who started the curse, the one who caused her parents' suicide!"

"No, she did not and you know it!"

Akito then pushed him away with that one hand, "Coming from a monster like you, I will never believe it!"

Tohru ran to Kyo as he fell to the ground, "Kyo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nami still laid there breathing as hard as she could. Tohru took one step forward towards her but Akito stopped her. He shook his head, "Don't even try it." Akito turned facing Nami, "Now let's see what happens when I remove the bell!"

He walked over and knelt beside her. He pulled her up by her hair, her eyes closed tight, "Please, no." said Nami.

"Well I'll make you a deal. If you come back to the house, and go to your holding cell within five days, I'll then leave Kyo and Yuki alone along with everyone else. Is that fine with you?"

Nami opened her eyes to look at Kyo then Tohru, who was shaking their heads. Nami closed her eyes, "Yes it's a deal."

Akito chuckled then let her go. He stood tall then the rain stopped, "Good you have those five days to say your goodbyes."

Akito then walked passed Kyo and Tohru and out the gate. Nami coughed and tried to get up. Kyo ran to her and helped her up by putting one arm around his shoulder. Tohru stood there staring at her muddy clothes, "Are you okay Nami?"

"Yes but promise me we won't say a word to the dog, rat or anyone else. Okay?"

"But, why?"

"Because if anyone found out that Akito was gonna lock me up. Then they would be even more afraid of him."

"Okay, then I won't say a word."

"What about you Kyo?"

Kyo sighed, "Fine, but first let's get you home and patch you up."

"Okay." Then all of a sudden she turned into her black cat form. Even her fur was all muddy. Kyo grabbed her and Tohru's hand and ran out the gate of the cemetery.


End file.
